This disclosure relates to upgrading Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) memories, and specifically to remote upgrading of such a memory.
Small businesses are embracing computers, but are often hard-pressed to find an affordable, simple way to network those computers in the workplace. Servers are often too complex and expensive for small business owners, so they may forego such necessities as file sharing, backup, email, firewall and shared office-wide network access.
Appliance servers are reduced function servers that allow only certain functions to be carried out. Many appliance servers are turned on, set up and then left alone. They often have limited user interfaces, the so-called xe2x80x9cheadlessxe2x80x9d system. However, the performance of these server computers is often affected by Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) settings.
The BIOS settings allow the user to specify how fast the computer reads from memory, whether or not the cache is enabled or disabled, and how fast the Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) bus communicates with its adaptor cards. The BIOS memory stores the basic software settings to provide for initial system setup and configuration. It allows the system to load and execute subsequent programs. Computer operating system and other applications, such as DOS(trademark) and Windows(trademark), can use the BIOS instructions to communicate with the computer""s input and output devices. Since this configuration software must be available to the system when it is first started, the BIOS memory must be non-volatile.
In some systems, it is sufficient to supply a read-only memory that is hard-coded with the BIOS software. However, BIOS software is often upgraded when necessary. Therefore, many of today""s systems use xe2x80x9cflashxe2x80x9d or electrically erasable programmable read-only memories (EEPROM) to store the BIOS software. With flash BIOS, the BIOS image or a portion of the BIOS image can be updated by a software update. The new software, or xe2x80x9cflashxe2x80x9d information, is stored onto a storage device and executed to write the new software into the BIOS memory to perform the update. This procedure is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cflashingxe2x80x9d the memory.